The present invention relates to clothing irons and more articularly to a clothing iron with detachable light assembly that includes a clothing iron assembly and a detachable light assembly secured to the forward end of the clothing iron assembly; the clothing iron assembly having a light assembly mating recess at a forward end thereof having a jack in connection therewith; the detachable light assembly being shaped to seat into the light assembly mating recess and having a plug extending therefrom that is positioned to electrically engage the jack of the iron assembly when the detachable light assembly is seated in the light assembly mating recess; the light assembly having a number of high intensity bulbs spaced there along so as to direct additional illumination onto an item being ironed.
Ironing clothing articles is often necessary to give the clothing articles the clean crisp look that many wearer""s desire. Ironing clothing items can be tiring because it is important to position the iron onto wrinkled areas for a sufficient period to remove the wrinkles but not long enough to cause damage to the clothing article. Because the use of bright lighting can often eliminate the need for reading glasses by many individuals who require them in low ambient light to read or see things at a close distance, it would be a benefit to have an iron that included a detachable light source having a number of high intensity lights for providing high intensity light onto the article to be ironed. It would be a further benefit to have such an iron that included an adjustably positionable light source, such as a light mounted to the end of a goose-neck support, so that the user could direct the light where it was most needed or wanted.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a clothing iron with a detachable light assembly that includes a clothing iron assembly and a detachable light assembly secured to the forward end of the clothing iron assembly; the clothing iron assembly having a light assembly mating recess at a forward end thereof having a jack in connection therewith; the detachable light assembly being shaped to seat into the light assembly mating recess and having a plug extending therefrom that is positioned to electrically engage the jack of the iron assembly when the detachable light assembly is seated in the light assembly mating recess; the light assembly having a number of spaced high intensity bulbs so as to direct additional illumination onto an item being ironed.
Accordingly, a clothing iron with detachable light assembly is provided. The clothing iron with detachable light assembly includes a clothing iron assembly and a detachable light assembly secured to the forward end of the clothing iron assembly; the clothing iron assembly having a light assembly mating recess at a forward end thereof having a jack in connection therewith; the detachable light assembly being shaped to seat into the light assembly mating recess and having a plug extending therefrom that is positioned to electrically engage the jack of the iron assembly when the detachable light assembly is seated in the light assembly mating recess; the light assembly having a number of spaced apart high intensity bulbs to direct additional illumination onto an item being ironed. In a preferred embodiment, a detachable light is provided on an iron that includes a gooseneck user bendable light support.